Gone Girl
by Nerdgirl64
Summary: Tony Stark's daughter, Cecilia, is tired of her dads constant drinking, and sleeping around with other women, so she decides to run away. But little does she know that the billionaire will get captured in Afghanistan by terrorists. A/N takes place before Iron Man.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He had finally done it. He had pushed my buttons and now I was finished. My dad was the famous Tony Stark, CEO of Stark industries and billionaire, but he was also a major playboy and and alcoholic. A long time ago, when I was a baby, my mother died and Tony being my father, he had to take me in. In 15 years, I had tried everything to get my fathers attention: getting the honor roll, being the smartest girl in my high school, creating my own computer and phone, and I even tried being more of a girly-girl, though I was a die hard tomboy. Nothing worked. No matter how much I did, he just didn't pay attention to me. All these years I didn't want to accept the idea that he didn't love me, but now at age 15 and a half I had come I the truth. Tony Stark didn't love, he never did and he never will. I'm not gonna lie and say that the decision was easy and I just went into it. It took me a long time to get to courage to write a note, and plan a route to escape from this hell place. It was hard. I loved my amazing home in Miami California that I grew up in, and deciding to run away took a lot from me. So how did I come here? Standing in my huge bedroom at 5:30 in the morning, equipped with flat screens, the highest technology equipment, the closet full of clothes, and a fourposter bed, which held a rucksack bag. In my brown leather bag there was:

Two tee shirts

An extra pair of jeans

A pair of black converse

And iPod, handmade phone, and laptop

Socks

Two hats, one a beanie in one a baseball hat a superman logo

A wad of cash that added up to $500

Toiletries

Hair ties

And a note from my mother with a heart shaped locket.

I checked though the contents of my bag and added a water bottle filled with the water and then added packets with things that were supposed to keep your energy and your proteins levels high. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. Months of debating whether not I should do it finally we're going to matter tonight. Tonight I was going to go away from this place where I where I had been kept up whole life in, Where I was never loved or show respect to. After today, I was going to be my own person and let anyone else boss me around. After months of planning, I had gather a list of safe places that I could stay at, and also gathered supplies in my bag. That's all I knew about what I was going to do, but I figured anything in the future was better than this. I want a note to my father explaining why I had chosen this path, and left so my bed. I glanced at myself one more time in the mirror, with my acid washed skinny jeans, Red and black plaid shirt which I had open in the front, a black tank top, red Converse, and a black ski hat. I pulled my long mid-back length brown wavy hair into a sloppy braid on the side. This was it to myself. I was actually going to do this. Before I left, I grab my skateboard, and a sketchbook, and left the past behind me. So close, I was so close. I reach the door and-

"Ma'am" The automated voice JARVIS asked, and for robot sounding concerned. "May I ask what you're doing."

I had no friends whatsoever, and JARVIS was the closest thing to companion I've had my entire life. When I formulated this plan, I forgot about him completely.

"Hey Jarv, I'm sorry but I have to do this. Don't tell dad where I went, please. Do for me."

If computers could sigh, I was 100% sure that that's what he just did. I hesitated waiting for him to make up his mind what he was going to do. Technically Mr. Stark was his creator so he had to listen to him, but JARVIS was my best friend, and I knew that he would take my side in this case.

"Cecilia, I wish you best of luck on your journeys and I hope that when you are ready, you can come home. If ever you need me, I will be here." Out of a table in our main foyer came out an ear piece that had J.A.R.V.I.S. I smiled and held the small piece in my hand examining it, before sliding it in my back pocket of my jeans.

"Thanks Jarvie, for everything. I'm now going to give you a hug." I pretended to hug the air. I heard the voice chuckle.

"And I hug you back ma'am. Goodbye."

"Bye bye JARVIS." And with that I left the threshold not looking back once. I hopped in my board and road off in the early morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tony Stark's POV

I woke up around 9:00 and had to force myself to get up from the silky sheets on my king size bed. Another day of working at this stupid job, with a bunch of idiots who probably didn't even know how to do simple Algebra from 8th freaking grade. And there was that girl. My daughter, apparently, who was constantly being a nuisance and always needing something. If I could choose what my daughter was like, she wouldn't be anything like the one I got stuck with. It really wasn't good for the public eye if the people saw that I had a daughter. I mean yeah I had unprotected sex all the time but this was the child, that I knew of that existed. Even though this child was a major pain in my ass though, I had to admit that she was beginning to grow on me.

"Jarvis, what do I have on my agenda today?"

"Meeting at 10:00, Pepper will pick you up at 9:30. Another meeting at 4:00 and one at 6:00. And don't forget that you have your weapons presentation in two weeks." Oh that damned thing...

"Thanks Jarv, make sure that Cecilia is up. And phone Pepper to tell her I'm going to be late." I could swear that my machine paused and than said,

"Yes Sir."

"Is there a problem Jarvis?"

"Not at all sir, I'm just concerned with you finishing your weapons for your presentation." Oh this damned this morning!

"Whatever" I grumble, and knotted my tie. "I have plenty of time, and besides, I could stand on on my head and say the alphabet and those idiots would buy my shit." I was not looking forward to this presentation at all. Th only reason that I agreed to do it was so I could get Rhodes on my side. Sometimes that man was the only reason that I continued to do this. I finished getting dressed and headed down stairs where Pepper was waiting for me, holding a cup of presumably coffee and a tailored suit.

"Good morning Mr. Stark."

"Pep can I ask about the suit?"

"This is the suit that has been picked out for the weapons presentation and the one behind it for the award ceremony the night before."

"Oh Pep you are too good for me." I said taking the coffee and walked into the kitchen. "Jarv, did Ce leave for school yet, I haven't seen her."

"Sir, you don't see her any morning."

"Jarvis did she leave?"

"Yes sir."

"See that wasn't so hard now was it. Potts why are you still here. I'm here to take you to the meeting you have it in 23 minutes."

"Fine, fine just let me grab my computer it has all the new weapons on it. Where... Oh damn it I bet that girl has it in her room. Why does she always feel the need to talk my stuff." I ran up the stairs and opened the door to her bedroom. Everything seemed in place until I noticed a note on the bed and wasn't going to approach it or read it but than thought screw it and picked it up. It read:

Dear Mr. Stark,

By the time you read this, I will be long gone. I'm not sure where I'm going to go or how I'm going to get there, but what I do know is that all I am is a bother to you and just another thing you have to take care of. I no longer want to have to feel like that. So I'm leaving. I'm pleading, no begging, you not to come and fine me. I don't want you to have to worry about me anymore I know you have a lot on your mind and the last thing you want is me, so allow me to take a burden off your chest. I wish you well in your profession and good luck in to future but I no longer want to live with a sociopath and greed hungry man who doesn't care about me. I'm sorry for all the years that I was in your life and I'm sorry that you are too blinded to see loved ones in front of you.

-Cecilia

It took me a while to process these words. She really would just leave? No she couldn't of. She had done a lot of crazed things in the past but she would never run away. But what perhaps was most surprising was the fact that she had thought she had been a burden. I mean yes, in some ways she was a hassle and sometimes a set back, but never in anyway could I imagine her hating living here and me so much that it would drive her to leave. No, no, no, NO SHIT! This could not happen. If that brat went out and started to tell people that I am her father, I would never hear the end of it. Endless press and publishers on my ass for months on end. Not to mention the business that Stark Industries would loose and at this point of the year, I couldn't afford that. I went and rummaged thought her desk, looking for her phone laptop something, but it was all gone, I smiled knowing I could track it down and bring her back.

I pulled out my computer and pulled my locater for Ce's phone and laptop. Yes, I did in a way stalk my daughter, but in my defense, I was technically her father and no matter what anyone else said I did care for her. When I logged on, I saw that the location services had been disabled.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I screamed. Pepper cam running up the stairs.

"What's happened?!"

"Cecilia's gone."

Thanks so much for reading I love you guys (and girls) so much!

NERD OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cecilia's POV

It had been three hours since I left the hell house that was the Stark mansion. I really hadn't felt the true impact yet, I just sort of felt free. Rolling around on my skateboard, taking in the sights of California for the first time since I went to live with my father, I enjoyed the scenes that the state had to offer. Suddenly I was more free than I have ever felt. The grass seemed greener, the sky bluer, and the wind... winder? I don't know but I loved it. I wasn't the depressed, self harming girl that so many people had come to know. I was mother-f-ing Cecilia Vanessa Stark or now DeLuca, taking on my mother's maiden name because who doesn't know the name Stark. I wish I didn't. Yeah I was Cecilia Vanessa DeLuca: skateboarder, artist, tomboy, beautiful, and most importantly, I was happy.

I sighed, feeling all emotional getting that off my chest. What is this? The f-ing Dr. Phill show? Nah man I keep it real. I feel alive and nothing, even Tony Stark, could make me feel less than alive. Not even tripping off my skateboard and falling onto another human being. Well that was the reality check I needed. I was perfectly fine since you know I landed on a body but a deep groan from the person below me snapped me out and I went back to what had just happened.

"Oh my God I am so, so sorry."I lifted my head up with my body to see a gorgeous man below me. Damn I thought but tried to keep a calm and collected look on my face.

"No, no it's really fine I needed that. That's what I get for not looking where I'm going."

"Yeah it was my fault too I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Can I ask you where you are headed to?" I sighed and looked into his dreamy blue eyes and answered,

"I don't really know I'm just... Going." He smiled and I swear my insides may have melted right there and I could have died.

"Do you want to come with me, I'm going down to the pier to the shop my friends owns?

"Hm... Follow you down to a pier at the ocean? Now I truly feel like you're a creepy murder who's going to kill me and proceed to throw my body in the ocean." He just smiled, the wind blowing his blond hair moving with the wind.

"I promise I am not going to kill you and the toss your body in the ocean. You have my word."

"Yeah I still don't believe you." I said and placed my hand on my hip while bending down and grabbing my board. The strange boy just smiled.

I swear I just want to take you to the store. After all I can't just leave you here all alone, who knows what may happen. A strange stalker might come and throw your body in the ocean." I laughed. Like not kidding for the first time in a solid 2 years laughed.

"Alright, but I don't even know your name and you don't know mine."

"Dylan West."

"Cecilia DeLuca."

"Well now that we know each other lets go." He took my arm like they do in the old movies. We got five steps before he got on his board and took off I smiled and did the same, feeling the wind in my face.

"Come on shorty," he shouted, "I know you can do better than that!"

"You asked for it!" I shouted back and raced past him leaving his mouth agape.

"What- where are you going? You don't even knew the way! You... HOW?!"

"Hurry up slow poke if you go any slower some snails may just pass you up."

"Are you serious?!" I was too far out of his ear shot to hear the rest of what he said. I kept boarding until he shouted,

"STOP." So I did, and it just happened that I stopped right in front of a small store in a strip of other stores and was almost unnoticeable unless you looked really hard. On the store front it said Tainted and looked a bit intimidating with black every where. When Dylan finally caught up to me, he was panting but swung the door open.

"Heyyyy losers!" He said to the people in the room.

"Dylan!" They four of them said almost in unison. I looked at them to see a girl sitting behind a counter with piercings all over her and bright blond hair. A boy with a noes ring and black hair with a scary smile. The other boy had softer brown hair but a dragon tattoo up his neck. And the last boy had dyed red hair and surprisingly no tattoos or piercings anywhere... That I could see.

"Who's the dame Dylan?"

"Really Mike, Dame? What is this the fucking 50's."

"Come on Ashley give him a brake. He did just end a long relation, which means no sex for him."

"Can we please not talk about my sex life!"

"What sex life?"

"OHHHH Savage Dan coming in on the play with a game changing move. And Mike still trying to recover from that roast!"

"Seriously though who is that Dylan?" The girl asked.

"Guys this is Cecilia. Cecilia, this is Mike, Ashley, Dan and Brandon." Hellos were said and I was just kinda standing there shivering in the cool air conditioning in the small store like an awkward turtle.

"Where did you too meet?" The girl, Ashley asked wiggling her eyebrows. "Are you guys like a thing now."

"Well I would hope not we only met 20 minutes ago." Was Dylan's cold response. "We just ran into each other at the park while I was on my way here and I picked her up." He looked down at me due to our height difference of at least a foot.

"Yeah definitely not a thing." I confirmed with a smile.

"Well, now that we're all friends I have one question Cecilia... Coke or Pepsi?"

-•-•-•-•-

Thanks for sticking with it lovies :)

-Nerd Out 3


End file.
